Initiales JH : Young Blood
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Time Agency Era. Jack Harkness alors tout jeune agent exécute sa première mission d'importance : pénétrer dans une prison de haute sécurité et retrouver un autre agent qu'on torture pour lui soutirer des infos. Sa mission : le tuer pour le faire taire ou le faire évader s'il est en état... Très vite, Hart est fasciné par ce petit bleu trop beau pour être vrai et par son répondant.
1. C1 : La prison de Kridivine

**INITIALES J.H. : YOUNG BLOOD**

Ces chapitres sont des flashbacks, extraits d'une fic plus longue racontant la résurrection de l'Agence Temporelle _(Dernier Taxi pour Salkinagh),_ elle-même arrivant au bout d'un arc de fics Doctor Who (post Saison 7). Si vous avez déjà lu le Taxi l'an dernier, merci ! Sinon, pour les pressés qui hésitent à me lire, je reprends ici d'une seule traite la première mission du jeune Agent Temporel encore connu sous le nom de Jaxx Boeshane (Jack Harkness, pas encore tout à fait lui-même) et les circonstances de sa première rencontre avec Jonas Hartshorne (John Hart).

Si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de me lire, sachez juste que dans mes fics, John Hart n'est pas un personnage de "méchant" abject. Dès le début, je l'ai fait évoluer par rapport au canon (puisque je suis dans un univers alternatif).

.°.

 _Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be_ _  
 _As a trend, as a friend, as an old enemy__

.

 **CHAPITRE I : La prison de Kridivine**

JONAS HARTSHORNE (JOHN HART)

Momentanément aveuglé, il se sentait faible et comateux. Sous lui, un sol froid et dur. Pourtant, alors qu'il n'était même pas certain d'être pleinement conscient, il avait eu l'impression d'un souffle tiède sur sa joue et d'entendre le murmure d'une voix inconnue à son oreille :

 _« Je ne te lâche pas »._

Deux doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans son cou, puis la guenille lacérée qui lui couvrait encore la poitrine avait été soulevée tandis qu'un sifflement léger suivi d'un juron étouffé se faisait entendre… Un bruit, comme un craquement, quelque chose qui se déchirait peut-être et une odeur bizarre. Puis une paume large à plat sur sa poitrine… et bientôt une sensation très chaude, abominablement douloureuse, quand ses blessures avaient commencé à le piquer si fort qu'il aurait pu croire qu'on lui versait de l'acide pur dessus.

Il avait gémi au prorata du ressenti et une main d'homme – définitivement une main d'homme – quoique ferme et douce, s'était posée aussitôt sur sa bouche.

« _Shh, shhh »_ avait-on soufflé à son oreille. « _Tu te sentiras mieux dans un instant… mais ferme-la_ ».

Il s'était un peu agité mais il n'avait pas pu réagir quand il avait senti qu'on l'avait retourné sans difficulté sur le ventre. Le même bruit de déchirement, et la même brûlure aiguë sur les lacérations multiples de son dos le firent violemment tressaillir. D'accord, convulser à moitié.

— Qui es-tu ? avait-il croassé avec peine alors qu'il se sentait bientôt envahi d'une douce torpeur qui l'assommait à moitié pendant que le produit faisait effet.

— Si tout se passe bien : ton passeport vers la sortie, avait chuchoté la voix inconnue.

Un sourire désabusé avait fait éclater les gerçures des lèvres craquelées de Jon.

— On ne sort pas vivant de la prison de Kridivine, mec. Renseigne-toi.

— Économise ta salive, si c'est pour dire des conneries.

Marrant comme réponse. Finalement, ses tortionnaires voulaient bien faire preuve d'un peu plus d'humour qu'il ne croyait…

Le haut de son corps lui cuisait comme s'il s'était fourré dans un nid de frelons mécontents et ses bras pesaient une enclume chacun… Il essaya quand même de se retourner pour mieux voir qui était dans sa cellule avec lui, mais la blessure qu'il avait à la cuisse l'élança tant qu'il y dut y renoncer pour l'instant.

— Quoi ? chuchota l'autre. Tu ne peux pas attendre dix minutes que le baume antiseptique fasse effet ? Bouge pas. Normalement le gel va te brûler comme l'enfer, cicatriser ce qui peut l'être, et t'anesthésier partiellement…

— Je _sais_ ce qu'est une compresse AA d'urgence, merci… grogna Jon. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi t'en as et ce que tu fous dans ma cellule !…

— Putain ! rétorqua l'autre entre ses dents, d'un ton mordant où grondait une colère contenue. Mais il faut que je t'assomme pour que tu la boucles enfin ?

Il avait parlé bas à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Incongrument, ce qui avait frappé Jon, c'était qu'il sentait bon… Enfin, pour que ce soit clair, lui-même n'était qu'une immense plaie purulente à vif qui croupissait depuis des jours dans cette cellule où la seule fois qu'il avait vu un baquet d'eau, ça avait été quand on avait essayé de le noyer dedans… Il y avait des jours de ça !

Dans le faible rai de lumière qui parvenait à peine à filtrer par ses paupières tuméfiées, Jon avait perçu l'éclat rageur d'un iris bleu serti entre des cils… presque… sexy ?

— Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Personne ne vient _jamais_ , sauf pour me torturer. Mais là comme tu vois, c'est déjà fait…

— Ils vont bientôt passer à la phase bactériologique et… tu _parles_ quand tu délires, abruti. L'Agence m'a envoyé faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus !

Jon émit une sorte de grincement de crécelle qui, à la base, devait être un rire, mais il arrêta vite car ça lui faisait mal. Il essaya pitoyablement de se redresser un peu, s'appuyant contre le mur de béton gris, près de la couchette d'où il avait dû tomber, mais ça n'avait rien de gagné. Le matériau brut lui raclait désagréablement la partie du dos qui était en contact. Il se demanda dans un moment de curiosité si la peau allait tenir ou si elle allait tout simplement rester accrochée au mur… La compresse d'urgence antiseptique et anesthésiante commençait à agir, mais pas la peine de se leurrer : il se savait bien amoché.

— T'as paumé deux beaux kits d'urgence pour rien, mon gars. T'aurais dû me coller une balle bien placée et ça aurait été réglé. En fait, c'était bien ça, le plan, pas vrai ?

— Seulement si t'étais pas transportable…

— Ah, je me disais aussi… Et bah, si t'as l'intention que je marche, il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses quelque chose pour ce que j'ai à la cuisse…

— _Ta. Gueule !_ J'entends des pas qui viennent par ici...

Jon devina, plus qu'il ne vit, que l'inconnu s'était levé et approché de la porte sur la pointe des pieds. On entendait deux gardes arriver dans le couloir de sa cellule, bavardant tout haut dans une langue étrangère. Il sursauta malgré lui quand la trappe permettant de passer ce qu'ils osaient appeler sans rire de la nourriture, fut soulevée pour laisser passer un plateau et un bol à l'odeur nauséabonde. Puis les pas avaient décru et pendant un moment, Jon était effectivement resté très silencieux à comater gentiment dans son coin.

— Je te déconseille de manger ça, refit la voix en rompant le silence.

— Et comment crois-tu que j'aie survécu pendant deux semaines, p'tit génie ?

— Espèce de foutu connard arrogant et indiscipliné, il est bien trop tôt pour dire que t'as « survécu » ! A cause de toi, deux agents sont déjà morts : ton coéquipier et celui qu'on a envoyé avant moi pour essayer de te tirer de là.

— C'était qui ?

— Kranakar.

— Quoi ?! Merde ! Ce mec était une légende vivante…

— Comme tu dis… Et bah maintenant, c'est plus rien qu'une légende morte.

— Mhh, puisqu'on en parle, toi t'es qui ?

— Tu me connais pas.

Après la sécheresse de cette réponse, Jon observa le silence pendant un moment et puis se mit à sourire soudain quand il comprit… Les pontes de l'Agence Temporelle devaient lui avoir envoyé un bleu ! S'il ne voulait pas dire son nom, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'en avait pas encore… La coutume voulait qu'on ne rebaptise que les titulaires, les nouveaux avaient juste un matricule. Kranakar était pourtant un agent expérimenté, s'il était mort, ce qui était vraiment surprenant, ils avaient peut-être dû tenter une sorte d'opération de la dernière chance, avec quelqu'un qu'ils pouvaient sacrifier ou qui leur importait peu. Et la bleusaille, c'était parfait pour ça…

— C'est pas un cadeau qu'on t'a fait cette mission, énonça-t-il comme une évidence. Pourquoi t'as accepté ?

— Je l'ai demandée parce que tout le monde pensait que c'était FDA. Si je te ramène, ils vont être obligés de me filer de l'avancement. Et j'ai justement entendu dire que deux places de titulaire actif venaient de se libérer…

Son sourire était quasiment audible quand il avait dit ça.

— Mhh, t'es bien mon genre de salaud, petit !

— Hey. Me la joue pas vieux routard, tu veux ? T'as seulement deux ans de plus que moi !

Quoiqu'il en pense, deux ans de service actif en tant qu'agent titulaire pour l'UTA, Universal Time Agency, faisaient quand même une sacrée différence de maturité, comptant souvent pour le double en temps propre, mais Jon s'amusa de cette manifestation d'humeur. Il commençait à apprécier cette voix et son ton, et l'envie de voir à qui ils appartenaient le tenailla plus fort.

Il porta sa main à son torse dénudé et prit un peu du gel anesthésiant sur le bout de ses doigts pour l'appliquer avec précaution sur ses paupières douloureuses. Il voulait pouvoir savoir enfin à qui il avait affaire. Elles mirent un peu de temps avant d'obéir.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par accommoder et distingua dans la lumière permanente blafarde qui baignait la pièce quasi vide aux murs nus et rugueux, le profil d'un jeune homme brun aux traits réguliers, assis à même le sol, le dos au mur à côté de sa couchette. Il avait une jambe tendue au sol et une autre repliée, le coude posé sur son genou et sa main appuyée sous le menton, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose. Peut-être bien à un plan pour les tirer de là.

Malgré lui, Jon s'en étrangla presque de surprise. Le petit bleu était monstrueusement beau. Vraiment vraiment vraiment magnifique. Incrédule, il laissa trainer sur lui son regard avec envie, scrutant sans vergogne chaque détail de sa silhouette bougrement appétissante. Se sentant observé, l'autre braqua ses yeux bleus sur lui, les sourcils arqués en une question muette.

— Rien, se défendit-il malgré lui, je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblais…

L'apollon haussa une épaule indifférente.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir navré de constater sa froideur et sa brusquerie. Il déglutit.

— Hum, dis-moi Eye Candy, t'es… toujours aussi grincheux ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas…?

— Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que t'es dans un si sale état que je doute que tu puisses tenir debout et me suivre par le chemin que j'ai pris pour venir. Et l'idée de devoir te porter tout du long n'est pas très riante…

— Tu as tort. Tel que tu me vois là, je ramperais sur mes moignons pour te suivre où tu voudrais… Mais si t'avais un autre kit d'urgence pour ma jambe, je te ralentirais moins. A propos, comment t'as fait pour entrer ?

Son ange gardien sembla soudain réticent à en dire plus s'enfermant brusquement dans un mutisme franchement suspect. C'est là que Jon se demanda enfin s'il ne s'était pas fourvoyé sur toute la ligne et si ce mec improbable n'était pas là pour un tout autre motif, bien plus réaliste. Comme le mettre en confiance et tâcher de lui soutirer d'autres informations moins nébuleuses que celles qu'il pouvait – _prétendument_ – laisser échapper dans son sommeil, par exemple…

Jon referma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière contre le mur, vaguement déçu. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Ce qu'il y avait de plus vaniteux en lui s'estimait flatté que les responsables de la prison aient pu lui dégoter un faux compagnon d'infortune aussi ébouriffant… Ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'il se jette dans ce piège la tête la première.

Il le vit sortir de son blouson sans manches une troisième poche contenant du gel antiseptique anesthésiant et la regarder comme avec regret, l'air de soupeser s'il ne faisait pas une connerie, avant de la lui lancer. Jon fit l'effort de l'attraper au vol en grimaçant de souffrance. Le prisonnier pencha la tête vers sa cuisse et écarta le trou dans le tissu de son pantalon pour essayer d'apercevoir sa plaie. Pour autant qu'il pouvait voir, elle était bien moche… Il s'était à moitié empalé sur un bout de métal en tentant de s'évader la première fois. Il espérait seulement que ce machin blanc qu'il voyait n'était pas son os.

Voyant comme l'autre obtempérait, il se dit qu'il avait une chance. Son plan fut établi très vite. D'abord se soigner, puis se relever, se jeter sur le type pour l'assommer et le refiler aux gardiens en espérant qu'ils veuillent bien passer au moins un tour dans leurs tortures hebdomadaires ! Pas sûr que ça marche, mais il fallait bien qu'il tente quelque chose. Pendant ce temps-là, il ne révélerait rien… Le gars fixa ostensiblement le sol pendant qu'il dénouait sa ceinture (un simple bout de ficelle même pas solide pour éviter qu'il ne cherche à s'étrangler avec) ce qui ne manqua pas d'égayer Jon, tout en lui confirmant qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience. Jamais il n'aurait dû le quitter des yeux. Pas une seconde. Jon appliqua la compresse directement sur sa plaie et ne put retenir un gémissement haletant. Il resta un moment déplorablement long comme ça, puis quand il put reparler, il remarqua :

— Hey, grand timide ! Comment t'as fait pour survivre au casernement ?

— Je suis pas du tout _timide_! rétorqua l'autre avec un regard noir. Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Tu m'en diras tant… Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à me relever et à remettre mon...

— Dans tes rêves.

Jon se mit à rire à voix basse en le considérant avec intérêt. C'était vraiment dommage de devoir se résoudre à lui faire du mal car il lui plaisait vraiment de plus en plus. C'était assez inhabituel de voir la façon dont il affichait son orgueil et son embarras. S'il était payé ou menacé pour le mettre en confiance et le faire parler, il avait une technique vraiment inédite... Il aurait dû cacher ses propres sentiments. Pourtant Jon voulait bien reconnaître que ça marchait complètement sur lui, il avait follement et désespérément envie de le croire. Cependant, il n'avait pas ce luxe.

Il se remit debout et remonta sa ruine de pantalon troué qui était tombé sur ses genoux le temps qu'il applique la compresse.

— T'es un petit bouseux qui sort de sa campagne, pas vrai ? D'où tu viens ? demanda-t-il en sautillant avec peine sur l'autre jambe valide.

— Boeshane. C'était une colonie qui s'est fait razzier quand j'étais môme, elle n'existe plus.

— Un pecnot de chez pecnot, quoi…

Une épaule appuyée contre le mur opposé, il semblait pleinement absorbé par la contemplation des multiples traces et taches sombres suspectes qui constellaient le sol.

— Un _pecnot_ qui est entré sans se faire repérer – contrairement à toi, souligna-t-il, et qui est pour l'instant, le seul à avoir une chance de te sortir de là. Je serais toi, je la ramènerais pas trop…

Jon se soutint un instant contre une paroi et le regarda, toujours avec insistance. Sa silhouette élancée, ses muscles dessinés sans être outranciers, sa bouche aux belles lèvres qu'il avait envie de mordre depuis qu'il l'avait entraperçue tout à l'heure… Et cette fossette divine… Oh, il n'avait plus envie de le cogner du tout… Mais alors plus du tout, du tout. Merde.

— Te fais pas d'idées à mon sujet, prévint l'autre avec un sourire légèrement supérieur.

— Quel genre d'idées ?

Il ricana tout bas.

— T'es victime de mon « arme secrète ». Ces salauds de l'Équipement n'ont pas voulu me refiler les gadgets habituels, parce qu'ils comptaient bien que j'allais les perdre ou les laisser aux mains de qui il fallait pas. La seule chose qu'ils m'ont généreusement accordée, c'est une modification sur la production de mes phéromones, qui sont dix fois plus puissantes que la normale. C'est un véritable bouclier furtif anti-agression.

— Je dois dire que ça fonctionne… pas mal du tout, confirma Jon avec un coup d'œil faussement blasé. Mais tu sais quoi, Boeshane ?... Je suis entraîné !

Le prenant par surprise, il fondit sur lui et le fit tomber en tentant de l'immobiliser par une prise qu'il était capable de réaliser, maintenant que tout son corps était quasiment anesthésié. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à se faire faucher par un type à peine capable de tenir debout… Une bonne leçon gratuite, s'il survivait. Le gamin se débattit comme un beau diable, et ils roulèrent par terre en tâchant de se rouer de coups mutuellement.

— Désolé, petit. Je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est pas contre toi… assura Jon.

— Arrête, mais t'es dingue ! Arrête, je te dis ! siffla le jeune homme.

Jon parvint à le plaquer au sol, pesant de tout son poids à califourchon sur lui, les mains bloquant ses poignets. Il vit ses yeux bleus s'agrandir et tandis que l'inquiétude de sa proie délicieusement remuante se faisait très évidente, Jon sevré depuis des semaines et pourtant pas en condition, fut cueilli par un désir qui mit le feu aux poudres.

Oh non, pas maintenant !...

Incapable du moindre self-control, il se pencha pour prendre la bouche du beau garçon avec voracité. Mais le bleu rétif en profita pour le mordre d'abord, puis de sa distraction momentanée pour lui appuyer de sa main libérée sur sa blessure la plus douloureuse. Ensuite, il ne lui fut pas difficile de prendre le dessus et lui décocher un crochet vengeur dans la mâchoire qui le laissa au tapis. Jon voyait trente-six chandelles mais il sourit malgré sa lèvre en sang.

— Je te pardonne. Mais uniquement parce que t'es vierge, murmura-t-il avant de glisser dans l'inconscience.

.°.


	2. C2 : La grande évasion

**CHAPITRE II : La grande évasion**

JON HARTSHORNE

Il se sentait flotter. Plus précisément balloter. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation, il lui fallut attendre de cligner des yeux. Il était porté. Non pas comme une jeune mariée ou un enfant malade : quelqu'un le portait sur son dos et marchait vite, courait presque. En voulant bouger ses mains pour assurer une meilleure prise, il comprit que ses poignets avaient été liés pour qu'ils puissent tenir en enserrant les épaules de sa monture improvisée. Deux bras étaient passés sous ses genoux.

Inhabituel. Petit, il avait souvent vu des enfants jouer à se transporter ainsi. Bien sûr, lui ne partageait pas leurs jeux… Il laissa cette pensée dériver car elle était inutile et vaine. Ils étaient en train de remonter des couloirs, tellement identiques dans leur neutralité gris beige qu'il se croyait dans un vrai labyrinthe… Le jeune bleu de l'agence – Jack – ce nom roulait par vagues dans sa tête mais il ne savait pas d'où il le tenait car les bleus n'avaient pas de nom, les bleus n'étaient que des numéros… – il le portait sur son dos et remontait des tas de couloirs, s'arrêtant à certains moments, tournant à d'autres, sans que Jon puisse individuer comment il faisait pour s'orienter. Avait-il réussi à obtenir les plans des lieux et à les mémoriser ?

Une part de lui se sentait légèrement coupable de se laisser transporter de la sorte. Sans doute aurait-il été plus correct de marcher et de le suivre… Mais après avoir été maltraité comme il l'avait été tous ces derniers jours, il voulait bien rendre les armes et accepter ceci. Et puis c'était agréable d'être ainsi contre lui. Avec son parfum épicé entêtant qui lui tournait la tête… Il se mit à glousser tout bas. « Tourner la tête ». Il n'avait certainement jamais employé cette vieille expression qui datait d'il ne savait combien de siècles…

— Si t'es réveillé, tu pourrais marcher, entendit-il soudain.

— Où sommes-nous ? grogna-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps de transport.

— Quelque part en pleine Phase A. Soit gagner une zone spécifique des étages les plus inférieurs…

— Quel est ton plan ?

— D'abord, arrêter de te porter à la première occasion… Ensuite, quitter la prison. Après, c'est là que ça va devenir un peu compliqué…

Il pila brusquement à un angle et en profita pour relâcher les genoux de Jon qui reposa les pieds par terre.

— Si tu essaies de m'étrangler, je te jure que tu vas le regretter… l'avertit-il en passant ses bras par-dessus sa tête pour se sortir de son étreinte involontaire.

Jon lui renvoya un regard maussade et tendit les poings devant lui dans l'intention manifeste qu'il le détache et le bleu le toisa d'un air sarcastique en secouant la tête.

— T'as prouvé que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance, tu vas rester comme ça un moment… Viens suis-moi. On peut y aller, on est presque arrivés.

Jon le suivit comme il pouvait en maudissant chacun de ses pas qui commençaient à produire en lui une douleur sourde. L'effet de l'anesthésiant n'était pas très durable… Droite, gauche, droite, gauche, gauche, encore gauche, droite, droite, droite… Et il avait perdu le fil. Cela avait continué encore et encore. Il remontait les couloirs anonymes. S'arrêtait miraculeusement avant chaque croisement de patrouille. Repartait aussitôt…

— Comment tu fais ça ? s'enquit Jon avec curiosité. T'es devin ou quoi ? On a déjà croisé je ne sais combien de patrouilles depuis que je suis réveillé…

Le bleu sourit en coin en regardant vers lui un instant. Quel putain de sourire ultrabright il avait, le salopiaud ! Une véritable arme de destruction massive…

— Les mecs de l'équipement ne m'ont pas filé de gadgets mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis venu les mains vides pour autant…

— T'as acheté un truc de ta poche ?

— Non, fit-il en dodelinant de la tête, je ne l'ai pas vraiment acheté…

— Tu as piqué du matos à l'Équipement ?! Si oui, j'avoue que tu m'impressionnerais…

— Non plus, je pense que je me serais fait sacquer direct… Disons que j'ai emprunté quelque chose que je ne pourrai malheureusement pas rendre… Attends un peu.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant une petite porte nue et lisse sécurisée par un code. L'air de rien, un peu énervant et un peu suffisant, il se cala devant le cadran et tapa une série de chiffres. La porte émit obligeamment un bruit caractéristique de déverrouillage, suivi d'un léger chuintement. Il tapa deux fois en haut et en bas du côté de l'ouverture et elle coulissa vers la droite.

— Mais comment tu peux savoir où coince cette foutue porte ! fit Jon en fronçant les sourcils.

Le bleu ne répondit rien mais il avait cet air content de lui qui l'énervait. Il le poussa par l'ouverture avant de s'engager après lui et de regarder la porte se reverrouiller sur eux. Dans le sas, il faisait noir. Une seconde porte avec un simple volant de verrou manuel se dressait devant eux.

— Si tu veux faire une très brève pause, c'est maintenant, le prévint-il.

— Pourquoi ? C'est quoi la suite ?

— Phase B. Quatre kilomètres de petits boyaux étouffants et puants, avant de rejoindre l'air libre.

— T'es en train de me dire qu'on passe par les égouts ? grimaça-t-il.

— T'es en train de me dire que tu préférais qu'on te caresse encore les côtes à l'électricité ?

— Nan. Et tu pourrais pas me détacher maintenant ?

— Tout à l'heure.

— Ça shlingue ici ! pesta-t-il comme l'autre ouvrait la seconde porte en mimant une politesse exagérée pour qu'il passe devant.

Le bleu soupira et répondit :

— En tant que bouseux, je suppose que j'ai l'habitude !… Mais je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais faire la différence avec ce que tu sens toi-même… Si ça peut te remonter le moral, dis-toi que tout à l'heure on sera à égalité... Maintenant, roule. Et reste devant moi, que je voie ce que tu mijotes !

.°.

Une longue marche commença, seulement éclairée par de minuscules patchs lumineux d'une très faible portée. C'étaient des petites poches translucides qui une fois pressées émettaient à la fois de la lumière et de la chaleur. Au bout de vingt minutes toutefois, elles s'éteignaient toutes seules et il fallait les réactiver par quelques pressions. Elles leur permettaient pourtant de voir juste ce qu'il y avait devant eux.

Il n'avait pas trop envie d'y penser, mais il espérait qu'ils ne feraient pas de mauvaises rencontres, désarmés comme ils l'étaient. Se battre à mains nues contre des bestioles à moitié mutantes aux dents acérées, et le tout dans des boyaux marécageux n'avait rien pour le séduire outre mesure. D'habitude, il avait sur lui tout un attirail d'armes blanches et contondantes, mais là… Par contre, Jon était assez époustouflé par le nombre de petits trucs insignifiants que le nouveau avait dans les poches de son gilet mais qui s'avéraient tous utiles et bien pensés.

A un moment, il leur autorisa une petite pause, alors que les parois s'approchaient vraiment près d'eux et qu'ils allaient devoir continuer à avancer franchement courbés et le dos cassé en deux. Le bleu avait défait un scratch et attrapé deux barres sucrées et un stick d'eau pour chacun d'eux.

— Oh, c'est si gentil d'avoir pensé à mon petit goûter ! grinça Jon, pourtant éperdu de reconnaissance.

— La meilleure, c'est que je n'ai même pas besoin de te délier pour que tu puisses le manger…

Jon serra les mâchoires et le regarda mastiquer lentement sa barre protéinée et ignominieusement sucrée d'un œil torve. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce mec fichait là. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de le tuer dans sa cellule alors qu'il était faible et inconscient, au lieu de s'embarrasser de lui…

— Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Boeshane ? s'énerva-t-il tout seul au bout d'un moment.

Le beau garçon en rit tellement qu'il s'étrangla presque avec son eau.

— Pour toi ? Mais je vais te rassurer tout de suite ! Je ne fais pas du tout ça pour toi !

— Mais pour qui alors ? Pour toi ? Pour obtenir la titularisation ?

Il eut un drôle de petit sourire et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main avant de réactiver sa petite pochette chauffante lumineuse et de se remettre debout, un peu voûté.

— C'est bien ce que j'ai dit... Ce serait bien qu'on reparte maintenant. Comme tu t'en doutes, il y a un certain timing dans toute cette opération.

— J'ai besoin de comprendre, insista Jon.

— Il faut qu'on arrive bien avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, répondit laconiquement l'autre. Toi compris ou pecnot devoir faire petit dessin ?

— Tu peux arrêter avec tes petits airs supérieurs ? Je veux comprendre tes motivations. Pourquoi as-tu accepté de tenter ça ?

— C'était le plan de Kranakar. Tout a été orchestré par ses soins dans les moindres détails. C'était un plan super. J'ai cru et je crois toujours qu'il est très bon. Ça aurait dû réussir.

Jon se redressa en tremblant un peu sur ses jambes qu'il tenta de déraidir en les massant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Que tu le connaissais personnellement, peut-être ? Un petit rien du tout comme toi ? On ne pouvait pas l'approcher comme ça. Il évoluait dans des cercles bien trop proches de la Direction…

— J'ai été repéré et proposé sur son conseil.

— Mytho ! Krana était misanthrope au dernier degré. Les rares fois où je l'ai croisé, je me suis fait envoyer chier sans préambule. Tu vas dire que c'était parce que je suis un sale con, mais il n'y avait pas que moi… Qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pu pouvoir faire, dans un monde imaginaire, pour qu'un truc pareil t'arrive vraiment ?

— J'ai découvert sans le vouloir un truc hallucinant sur son compte, il y a longtemps…

— Ça y est, t'as réussi à m'intéresser… Quel genre de truc ?

— Intime, disons.

L'œil de Jon se remplit soudain de rage quand il fit volte-face. Le bleu recula d'étonnement.

— Est-ce que ce salaud t'a… euh... s'est servi de toi quand t'étais petit ?

— Pas du tout, répondit le beau brun avec un regard attentif et peut-être légèrement plus… doux.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Son ton était inexplicablement rageur et cassant. Le bleu hésita avant de répondre doucement.

— Je ne sais pas trop à quelle espèce il appartient. Une minute, c'était une femme avec une méchante blessure, et celle d'après et bien… il morphait en homme et il était guéri. Il était assez furax que j'aie pu voir ça… Il n'aurait pas été dans mes intentions de révéler son petit secret à qui que ce soit mais je suppose que vouloir garder un œil sur moi était sa meilleure option. Pour en revenir à ce que tu voulais savoir sur la pureté de mes intentions envers toi, je me suis dit que si je ne tentais pas moi-même ton sauvetage, la mort de Krana, aurait été totalement et désespérément vaine. Et je ne voulais vraiment pas que sa mort soit vaine. La mienne je m'en fiche, la tienne encore plus. Mais si on survit, alors ça aura un sens. Ça te va, comme motivation ?

— Non, mais je m'en contenterai, disons jusqu'à la prochaine pause, bougonna-t-il. Il y en aura bien une, non ?

— Je l'espère, répondit-il en lui défaisant les liens de ses poignets.

.°.

Après un temps qui lui sembla mortellement long où ils s'étaient traînés de plus en plus courbés, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avancer qu'à quatre pattes, puis ramper sur les coudes, ils débouchèrent miraculeusement dans un espace de tunnel un peu plus large et toujours aussi noir qu'un four. Un peu mal à l'aise de son pétage de plomb qui l'avait ridiculisé, Jon se manifesta pourtant enfin, renonçant à son orgueil naturel, conscient qu'il s'était montré largement présomptueux en affirmant qu'il pourrait suivre le rythme.

— Boeshane, c'est bon, t'as prouvé que t'étais un dur. Est-ce qu'on peut faire une autre pause maintenant ? se résigna-t-il à dire en se laissant rouler sur le dos.

— Je crois que non, on est en retard sur le timing.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Le gamin voulait-il lui faire payer sa petite tentative d'agression dans la cellule tout à l'heure ? Le fatiguer à dessein pour lui faire passer l'envie de se rebeller contre son plan qui avait l'air millimétré au quart de poil de…

— Et quoi, grinça-t-il, t'as une garden party ensuite ?

— Ferme-la ! C'est pas vrai ! Tous les titulaires sont-ils tous d'aussi gros connards ou c'est juste toi ?

— Bien sûr, on s'entraîne dur pour ça et on fait des concours… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves, mon tout beau ?... Est-ce qu'on ne…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un bruit de grincement immonde et strident, assorti d'un gros « clong » lui glaça irrationnellement le sang. C'était étrange parce que sur le moment quand il avait vécu ça, il se souvenait que ce bruit n'avait rien représenté du tout pour lui. Juste un son sans importance, ni signification particulière. A la lueur des torches de gel, il avait vu les traits tendus de son sauveteur… Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il voyait de la peur dans ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

— On n'a pas fait assez vite ! Là, on est dans la merde !

Un ronflement sourd enfla dans son dos en l'empêchant de répondre. Le tunnel juste derrière eux rugit soudain et une masse monumentale d'eau se déversa sur eux en les emportant comme des fétus dans la tourmente. Jon se souvenait qu'il avait été tourneboulé dans ce courant, mais à l'instant même, il ressentit toutes les coupures et les coups sur ses membres qui rebondissaient sur les parois. Spontanément, il avait eu le temps de prendre une inspiration et voyait venir avec inquiétude le moment où il allait fatalement manquer d'air. Le courant était puissant et les emportait très vite. Il avait toutefois conscience que le nouveau n'était pas très loin derrière lui.

Au moment où il se dit que c'était probablement fichu et qu'il lui fallait impérativement reprendre une respiration, il sentit un bras le retenir à la taille et une main plaquer un tout petit dispositif sur son nez lui permettant d'avoir de l'air. Pas le temps de se réjouir de ce bref contact si chaud dans l'eau glacée. Le bras le lâcha pendant une minute et le flot les vomit dans une pièce plus grande où il se répandit de façon plus étale.

.°.

Jon roula et toussa pendant un instant en prenant conscience qu'ils étaient dans un espace plus dégagé avec devant une sorte de petite plateforme surélevée au bout de laquelle il voyait une sortie circulaire grillagée par d'épais barreaux. S'il avait pigé quelque chose à la balade, ça devait être le passage vers la phase C…

— Boeshane ? toussa-t-il. Comment tu comptes nous faire passer entre ça ? T'as chouravé un rayon rétrécisseur ?

Personne ne lui répondant, il tourna la tête de tous côtés avec étonnement. Il ne le voyait pas.

— Boeshane ?

Sa voix tendue résonna lugubrement sur les parois et le présage lui sembla sinistre. Flottant à la surface clapotante de la piscine de désengorgement, il repéra enfin l'une des pochettes de gel-torche et pressa dessus, avant de la tendre au-dessus de sa tête à bout de bras. A deux mètres de là, il pouvait distinguer un corps à plat ventre dans l'eau.

— Merde, merde, merde et merde !

Le choc l'atteignit en plein plexus et libéra toute l'adrénaline nécessaire pour galvaniser les forces qui lui restaient. Il nagea jusqu'à lui et le retourna. Les yeux fermés, celui-ci ne respirait plus.

— Boeshane, tu m'entends ?

Il avisa la plateforme où il pourrait tenter de le réanimer sur un sol dur et nagea d'un bras en tirant le bleu derrière lui par le col. Ses muscles hurlaient grâce et il avait mal à en crier mais l'idée que la seule personne qui pouvait le sortir de là ne meure aussi connement que ça, avant la fin du sauvetage, était proprement révoltante… Sans connaître la suite des opérations, il était voué à se laisser mourir à ses côtés…

Il se hissa sur la plateforme et le tira de son mieux hors de l'eau, en s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il devait être mort, que ça faisait sûrement trop longtemps qu'il ne respirait plus ! Agenouillé près de lui, les gestes inhabituellement fébriles, il entama un massage cardiaque en comptant. Comme ça ne donnait pas de résultat, il maudit son esprit mal tourné et se mit à sourire en murmurant entre ses dents, comme si l'autre pouvait l'entendre :

— Il va falloir que je me dévoue pour le bouche-à-bouche, hein ? C'est pas ta journée !

Pourtant, il arrêta assez vite de sourire quand il vit que son bel ange brun restait sans réaction. Soudain envahi d'une rage irrépressible qui consuma ses dernières forces, il comprit qu'il allait crever là, comme un con, à côté du cadavre le plus sexy qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir... Il abattit ses deux poings serrés sur la poitrine du bleu d'un coup violent et à sa surprise, le corps se tendit et s'arqua une seconde. Et celle d'après, le nouveau se mit à recracher de l'eau et à tousser.

Tremblant de soulagement, Jon le tourna un peu de côté en position de sécurité pour l'aider à faire sortir l'eau qui restait. Les beaux yeux se tournèrent vers lui et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus quand il dit en reprenant son souffle vaille que vaille:

— Et t'étais obligé de me péter le sternum dans l'opération ? Je te préviens, si j'ai une seule côte de cassée, je te colle un procès au cul à la sortie ! grinça-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Jon en resta bouche bée une minute, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Ce petit salopard qui était mort une minute avant, était en train de se foutre de sa gueule ! Il hésitait entre l'envie de lui défoncer les dents à coup de poing et celle de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que les yeux lui sortent de la tête… Il ne fit rien de tout ça pourtant et se contenta de le voir relever son corps de Lazare d'autant mieux révélé par ses vêtements trempés.

Ignorant les œillades pourtant fort peu discrètes dont il était couvé, les yeux rivés sur sa montre, il cligna les yeux deux fois en les écarquillant avant de dire entre ses dents :

— Merde, j'ai perdu une lentille ![1]

— Quoi ?

— T'occupe… Il m'en reste une, ça devrait aller. Je crains qu'on n'ait pas le temps de la chercher, la vraie mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'une deuxième vague arrive dans treize minutes…

— Et ?

— Je te promets que dans moins de cinq, on est dehors. Au fait, tu aimes la varappe ?

.°.

* * *

[1] Les fans de Torchwood auront reconnu le système « alien » que l'équipe utilise dans la saison 3 et 4. Il fallait bien que la paire de lentilles connectée vienne de quelque part…


	3. C3 : Falling for you

**CHAPITRE III : Falling for you**

JON HARTSHORNE

La sensation de torsion dans son épaule était atroce et lui vrillait les nerfs. Son cœur battait dans sa gorge, dans ses oreilles et sa vision se brouillait… S'était-elle déboitée sous le choc ? A flanc de montagne à pic, il était suspendu dans le vide : son mousqueton automatique venait de céder. L'anfractuosité où il avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'insérer était trop friable. Et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber et de s'écraser au sol des centaines de mètres plus bas, était la main du bleu serrée autour de son avant-bras. La main de Jack.

— Je ne te lâche pas, disait-il avec détermination, le visage crispé sous l'effort.

Jon le regarda et il réalisa avec une parfaite clarté que ce visage avec ses yeux bleus et ses belles lèvres au-dessus d'un menton à fossette, serait probablement la dernière chose qui se graverait sur sa rétine avant de mourir. Ça aurait pu être pire ! Tant de ses camarades finissaient lamentablement, un trou dans le bide à contempler leurs intestins se répandre, la gorge ouverte d'une oreille à l'autre ou un coup de coutelas dans le dos, rendant leur âme damnée au fond d'une ruelle glauque…

Sa propre main glissait le long du bras qui le retenait à la vie. Glissait _inexorablement_. Foutue gravité. Pourtant, s'il lâchait maintenant, le gamin aurait une chance raisonnable de s'en sortir. Il était fort, il était en bonne condition malgré sa noyade de tout à l'heure... Il tourna la tête pour regarder le vertigineux dénivelé sous ses pieds. On ne survivait pas à des centaines de mètres de chute…

— Ne regarde pas en bas ! Regarde-moi, l'encourageait-il.

— Écoute, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir. Pas dans l'état où je me trouve…

Sa décision était prise. Il leva les yeux vers lui, lui décocha son sourire le plus courageux et soigna son épitaphe qui se devait d'avoir un peu de panache :

— Je te remercie d'avoir essayé. Adieu, Boeshane.

Et il lâcha le bras qui le retenait.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et jura. C'était étrange parce qu'il savait qu'il s'appelait Jack mais l'ignorait dans son vrai souvenir. Il l'entrevit fourrager quelque chose avec son mousqueton mais comme il tombait vite, encore agréablement porté par l'air, il ne sut pas tout de suite ce qu'il essayait de fabriquer là-haut. Il ferma seulement les yeux, dérivant sur les courants, dans l'attente de sa mort brutale et imminente… Sa dépouille ne serait pas très présentable. Mais il n'avait personne qui aurait pu s'en indigner. Vraiment pers…

Le choc totalement inattendu lui arracha un cri et l'envoya tournebouler dans les airs. Il avait heurté quelque chose en vol !

Non, pas quelque chose mais _quelqu'un_ car deux indéniables bras l'avaient attrapé par le milieu du corps pour le ceinturer et aussitôt une violente nouvelle secousse verticale avait freiné la chute, en lui soutirant un nouveau gémissement de souffrance – ses côtes étaient déjà bien assez douloureuses… Cassant sa nuque en arrière, il vit au-dessus de lui la corolle blanche d'un petit parachute. Et face à lui, l'éclat blanc du sourire arrogant de son ange gardien dont le souffle lui chatouilla le nez quand il prévint :

— Prépare-toi à l'atterrissage, on manquait de hauteur…

Ils percutèrent le sol et roulèrent sur deux mètres dans un grand méli-mélo de bras et de jambes avant de s'immobiliser, tandis que le fin tissu du parachute retombait mollement un peu sur eux. Crucifié par terre, sous le magnifique maboule dont il avait amorti l'atterrissage, Jon était à peu près aussi sonné qu'estomaqué.

Il avait sauté dans le vide et cet imbécile heureux avait plongé à sa suite, l'avait attrapé en vol et déclenché un parachute insoupçonné qu'il avait de planqué Dieu savait où !… Ce mec était _invraisemblable !_

Et il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Mais à son grand déplaisir, l'autre s'était écarté de lui presque immédiatement pour se remettre debout et scruter les alentours comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Quand il fit mine de s'éloigner de quelques pas, Jon s'aperçut qu'il boitait.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? lui demanda-t-il en asseyant avec peine la loque qu'était son corps meurtri.

— Attends-moi là, je reviens dans cinq minutes même pas.

— Mais tu peux pas souffler deux minutes, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta cheville ?...

— Non, ils ont probablement découvert ton évasion maintenant et des drones vont être envoyés à ta poursuite, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en continuant d'avancer. Il faut qu'on dégage au plus vite tant qu'on a encore un peu d'avance. Ils ne savent pas trop où on se trouve encore et je veux conserver cet avantage le plus longtemps possible… Au fait, on en est à la phase D.

Il le regarda s'en aller en boitillant vers le pied de l'à-pic, ignorant combien de phases cette évasion rocambolesque, mise au point par l'un des meilleurs agents temporels connus, en comportait encore. Face à la montagne, la région était désertique, et semblait être une immense plaine sèche s'étirant à perte de vue, uniquement constituée d'un sol rocailleux constellé de quantités de petites pierres coupantes. Le ciel était d'un jaune plombé si bas, qu'on aurait pu croire les nuages à portée de bras… Il se demanda si les drones pouvaient voler en dessous… Si oui, ils seraient vite repérés.

Où était-il ? Bien mal à propos, alors qu'il aurait plutôt dû penser à sa survie, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses bras autour de lui, à l'odeur de sa peau… Et au fait qu'il venait de lui sauver délibérément la vie une nouvelle fois. Toutes les putains de lois tacites et immémoriales de l'humanité stipulaient que désormais, sa misérable vie ne lui appartenait officiellement plus… Et l'excitation et le soulagement qu'il en ressentait n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait que le nouveau propriétaire soit merveilleusement beau. Non, rien du tout…

Il entendit dans son dos une sorte de petit chuintement discret et eut la surprise de voir le bleu revenir en chevauchant un petit speeder beige sable flottant à vingt centimètres du sol, qu'il arrêta près de lui.

— Allez, grimpe et accroche-toi.

Jon retint sa réplique salace. Il ne savait que trop bien où il aurait voulu grimper et à quoi s'accrocher. Malheureusement son sourire le trahit probablement car M. Saut-de-l'Ange se rembrunit.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me regarder comme ça… Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse moisir ici pour t'apprendre la politesse…

Jon enfourcha le speeder en se collant exprès à son dos, le menton sur son épaule.

— Et comment veux-tu que je te regarde ? T'es un putain de héros, Boeshane…

Nichant sa tête le plus confortablement qu'il put, il enregistra le tressaillement du corps qu'il serrait avec satisfaction et ivresse.

— … et ils ne vont faire qu'une seule bouchée de toi, tu sais ça ? murmura-t-il avec une drôle d'amertume dans la voix. Ce job n'est pas fait pour les types comme toi !

— Trois heures ensemble et tu penses que tu sais déjà qui je suis ? maugréa le novice trop sexy pour son bien. T'es vraiment qu'un crétin qui ferait bien de faire gaffe où il met les mains… Et sinon... c'est quoi ton nom ?

.°.

Kranakar et le bleu étaient assis autour du feu de camp qu'ils avaient allumé sous le ciel nocturne. Comme ils étaient près d'un village, le vieil agent avait décrété que les drones de poursuite n'y verraient rien d'anormal, car les pouilleux qui y vivaient faisaient cuire leur soupe au-dessus d'un feu comme celui-là…

Jon s'était spontanément mis en retrait aussitôt que le « cerveau de l'opération » avait pris les choses en main. Assis à même le sol de terre battue, sous un gros arbre, il ruminait juste sa frustration et son envie. Pendant tout le trajet au travers du désert, enivré par le parfum impitoyable du bel ange, il n'avait rêvé que d'une seule chose : le déshabiller enfin à la lueur d'un feu comme celui-ci et lui faire l'amour. Et dans son fantasme, ils étaient seuls et il se laissait faire. Voire, il y prenait du plaisir. Voire, il lui en donnait à lui aussi. Il rêvait de mordre ses belles lèvres pour un autre bouche-à-bouche qui le laisserait, une fois encore, à réanimer, mais la peur qu'il meure en moins.

Pourtant, à voir les deux autres si manifestement heureux de se retrouver, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ils étaient là à rire, un peu alanguis – entre deux gorgées de leurs canettes de bière aimablement concédées par les locaux – à se raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, et il lui semblait évident que leur camaraderie virile était sincère. Krana – ce poseur snobinard et mal embouché – avait l'air d'apprécier vraiment le bleu et semblait le connaître depuis plus longtemps que prévu. Depuis avant même qu'il n'entre à l'Agence, s'il en croyait les anecdotes qu'il écoutait d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive…

Il décida qu'il n'en pouvait plus et se leva, grognant qu'il allait dans la grange qu'on leur avait prêtée pour les abriter juste cette nuit. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'éterniser le moins du monde, de toute façon. Dans son dos, il entendit Krana lui répondre « bonne nuit » avec l'air de chercher les emmerdes. Son ton disait assez qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

Pourquoi, dans toute cette putain de compagnie d'agents actifs du Service Temporel, avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur les deux seuls hétéros du coin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus ringard que ça, franchement ? Ils n'auraient pas dû la ramener. D'habitude, les autres comme eux avaient un peu honte et tentaient de le cacher. Ou du moins, entretenaient le doute afin de ne pas nuire à leur carrière. Krana lui, s'en foutait parce qu'il était trop bon. Ses états de service et sa ruse le plaçaient dans une catégorie tellement à part qu'il n'avait affaire qu'avec les pontes de l'Agence. Et ceux-ci le regardaient comme un type déplaisant mais qu'ils craignaient tout de même, pour une obscure raison.

Une part de lui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu savoir ou découvrir sur eux qui lui donne tout ce pouvoir et tous ces privilèges spéciaux… Krana faisait ce qu'il voulait, avec qui il voulait. La Direction lui payait des filles à prix d'or dès qu'il en demandait une. Pas très souvent car ce lèche-cul faisait genre qu'il n'abusait pas... Il avait ses quartiers privés et ne se mêlait que très peu aux autres agents. Il était vif comme l'éclair et passablement brutal. Les autres titulaires en avaient fait l'amère expérience en essayant de le choper dans les douches pour lui faire passer son envie de se croire au-dessus d'eux. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il ait étendu raides cinq types à mains nues, avait plutôt produit l'effet contraire de ce qui était attendu. D'autres jeunes recrues avaient commencé à l'idolâtrer. Particulièrement les plus fragiles, qui servaient de souffre-douleur ou de chaufferettes aux autres.

Avec un sourire en coin, Jon pensait que la titularisation du petit bleu se ferait uniquement si Krana restait officiellement mort. Mais ça signifiait que l'apollon allait devoir migrer dans les quartiers des titulaires et subir le bizutage maison… Rêveusement, il songea qu'il pouvait avoir une carte à jouer ici, s'il était plus fin que d'ordinaire. Il se voyait très bien le réconforter et lui promettre de le protéger des autres… si seulement il voulait bien se montrer un petit peu compréhensif ! Une partie de lui s'en irrita, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. C'était un plan super. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait furieux ? Furieux et terriblement excité aussi.

Une fois dans la grange, il se laissa tomber sur un ballot de paille de tout son long. Même quand il fermait les yeux, il ne faisait que revoir en boucle, encore et encore, ce moment où il s'était laissé choir dans le vide en sacrifice, et où ce petit couillon l'avait rattrapé. _En vol,_ putain de merde ! Plus classe, tu meurs.

.°.


	4. C4 : La promesse de Kranakar

**CHAPITRE IV : La promesse de Kranakar**

JAXX (JACK HARKNESS)

Jaxx se démontait la tête pour regarder vers la porte de la grange, surpris et l'air vaguement inquiet que l'ex-prisonnier de Kridivine ne soit plus à portée de vue.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Où il va comme ça ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

— Laisse ce petit connard. Il va seulement cuver sa frustration et se cherche un coin tranquille pour se toucher en pensant à toi, probablement… A sa décharge, je dois dire que types du labo n'y sont pas allés de main morte avec tes phéromones.

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais, et c'est un vieux 100 % hétéro qui te le dit.

— Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il un peu confus.

— Laisse… Mais essaie de négocier pour qu'on te ramène à des niveaux décents quand tu seras titularisé, sinon ta vie va devenir un enfer. Même sans ça, à cause de ta belle gueule et de ton charisme, ils auraient été durs avec toi.

— _Durs_ comment ? demanda le jeune homme avec un petit air coquin.

Krana tordit sa bouche en un sourire qui brilla dans sa barbe blonde que le feu avivait.

— Fais gaffe à tes fesses, c'est tout ce que je te dis. Ou tu découvriras vite _comment_ , en effet.

— C'est complètement dingue… Pourquoi ils sont comme ça, ici ? Pourquoi ils n'aiment pas les filles ?

— Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas… Toi, t'as grandi dans un trou paumé où le ratio était encore à peu près équitable… Mais dans le secteur et à cette époque, bah… il n'y a plus de filles.

— Nan… fit Jaxx avec un sourire incrédule. Partout où je me pointe, il y en a toujours trois ou quatre qui se jettent sur moi, parfois même en même temps. Il y en a des filles ! En tous cas, je n'ai jamais eu aucun mal à en trouver…

— Ne deviens pas vaniteux petit, ça me ferait mal de te coller une raclée pour t'apprendre le respect.

Jaxx haussa une épaule et puis froissa sa canette entre ses longs doigts souples et puissants.

— C'est pas logique ce que tu dis. Si vous êtes tous des agents temporels, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué d'aller à une époque différente pour trouver de la compagnie féminine, non ?

— Tu sais que t'es pas complètement crétin, toi ? répondit le vétéran en essayant de ne pas sourire. Mais la Direction estime que c'est un procédé commode pour retenir les agents. Elle ne veut surtout pas qu'ils réfléchissent et s'éparpillent.

Le jeune homme s'étira en baillant un peu.

— Ils sont au courant de ce que tu penses d'eux, tes potes de la Direction ?

— C'est pas mes potes.

— Tiens, leur radinerie me fait penser qu'il faut que je te rende la seule lentille qui me reste du système Occulus. J'ai perdu l'autre en me noyant. Et sinon, pourquoi il n'y a pas de filles agents ?

— Ah, tu vois qu'ils avaient raison de se méfier de ne pas te confier des trucs précieux ? s'amusa l'autre avec une certaine gentillesse bourrue en tendant la main pour reprendre la lentille.

Ces fines pellicules qui se posaient sur les yeux étaient couplées à un ordinateur. D'un côté, le porteur voyait du texte s'afficher en réalité augmentée et perceptible par lui seul. De l'autre, celui qui se trouvait devant son ordinateur envoyait de façon insoupçonnable toutes les informations nécessaires. C'était ce qui avait permis à Krana de guider Jaxx tout au long du sauvetage.

— Pour les filles, poursuivit-il, ils argumenteraient que neuf mois d'immobilisation d'un agent, c'est du temps perdu qui ne leur sert à rien. Mais en vérité, s'ils ne veulent pas de filles, c'est parce que c'est des foutus machos et qu'ils ont peur qu'elles fassent mieux que les mecs. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Dans mon référentiel temps, j'opère depuis une base où c'est une femme qui dirige l'Agence. Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis mauvais ? Que je suis en dessous des autres ?

— D'après ce que je sais, tu n'es _jamais_ en dessous des autres… répondit Jaxx d'un ton équivoque. Même si beaucoup auraient bien aimé, apparemment.

— Ho ! Toi, si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver. Continue dans ce registre et je te ligote pour te livrer à la convoitise de la pauvre loque qui comate sur son ballot de paille, là-bas. Ça va vite te calmer.

Le jeune homme, qui n'était pas encore celui qu'il allait connaître beaucoup plus tard, baissa les yeux et puis murmura soudain :

— Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu restes plus longtemps ?

— Non, ma mission était très claire, je devais faire en sorte de favoriser le recrutement de deux agents. Et que rien ne se passe de travers.

— _Deux_ agents ? C'est qui l'autre ?

Krana sourit.

— J'ai rien le droit de te dire, mais je sais que t'es un petit malin. On n'arrive pas là où t'es arrivé sans l'être au moins un tout petit peu…

Jaxx eut l'air embarrassé. Il éluda la question sur « où il était arrivé » pour celle qui devait l'inquiéter un peu plus :

— Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, si tu n'es plus là ? Je veux dire, je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça… Je croyais que je travaillerais avec toi…

Le plus âgé n'aimait pas trop mentir, surtout à lui, mais il tâcha d'être rassurant.

— Ce que tu vas devenir ? Un super agent temporel. En tous cas, t'as intérêt, avec le mal que je me suis donné pour faire quelque chose de toi qui soit mieux qu'un petit laveur de carreaux...

— J'aurais bien pris un an ou deux de plus avec ton tutorat, reconnut le jeune homme brun avec sincérité.

— Ça ira pour toi, tu vas t'en sortir et pendant un bon bail… Faut que j'y aille maintenant, je suis attendu sur une autre mission. Avant, je dois juste dire un mot en privé au Cap'tain Priape… Te lève pas, je connais le chemin. Et je te dis… à plus tard.

Beaucoup plus tard, en vérité.  
Le vétéran blond sauta sur ses pieds en lui adressant un clin d'œil et un salut amical de la main avant de remonter vers la grange. Jaxx fixait le feu avec un drôle d'air pensif.

.°.

JONAS

Jon sentit qu'on le secouait un peu. Ouvrant un œil, il vit la tronche revêche de Krana, les traits tendus, qui donnait des coups de pieds dans la balle de paille lui servant de lit.

— Hey, j'ai un truc à te dire…

— M'en fous, murmura Jon sans bouger d'un pouce.

— Il va bien falloir que tu m'écoutes quand même. J'ai un message pour toi.

— M'en fous toujours autant.

— Un message _important_.

— Si c'était vrai, t'aurais déjà fini de cracher le morceau, au lieu de danser d'un pied sur l'autre…

Kranakar dégaina un coutelas et Jon se tendit pour donner presque instinctivement un coup dans le poignet de son agresseur et faire tomber la lame. Malheureusement, il se retrouva vite renversé sur son ballot de paille, un genou pressé sur l'aine et la gorge coincée sous une poigne de fer.

— Pas mal comme réflexes, pour un type sous-nourri et torturé pendant des semaines…

— Dis ce que t'as à me dire… t'as toute mon attention.

Le vétéran desserra sa prise et le libéra.

— Hart, t'es qu'un sale petit con pour l'instant, mais aussi étrange que ça paraisse, ça ne sera peut-être pas toujours le cas. Je sais ce que tu as en tête concernant la recrue. Et je suis venu te dire un truc. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de chance. T'es pas aussi crétin que ça et je crois que tu as compris depuis longtemps que tu n'es pas réellement en train de vivre ces événements, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas exactement tels que tu les as déjà vécus.

— Ah ouaiiis… siffla le jeune agent en étouffant un hoquet de rire. Mais en fait, t'as raison de vouloir prendre ta retraite ! T'as le ciboulot complètement grillé, mon pote…

— Nan, pas du tout, mais t'es juste trop con pour comprendre ce que je dis… Bon, plus tard, peut-être. Je suis venu te dire que tu vas parvenir à tes fins avec le nouveau. Je suppose que tu vas trouver que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Hart opina l'air insupportablement enthousiaste et radieux, rien qu'à l'idée.

— Sûr, mais pourquoi tu me dis quelque chose que je sais déjà ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais déjà ?

— Que je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux…

— Ah, tu me donnes envie de gerber… ou de t'arracher la peau par petits bouts, je sais pas trop…

— T'aurais peur de trouver ça trop agréable, si tu te contentais de la lécher, hein ?

— Ta gueule ! J'avais pas fini... Je suis venu te dire que je sais ce que tu vas faire de lui. Comment tu vas le tirer vers le bas pour qu'il soit plus conforme à tes standards de merde, parce que tu auras _honte_ d'être aussi peu digne de lui... Je sais que tu vas vouloir en faire ton jouet parce que tu es tout vicié de l'intérieur. Et je sais même que tu vas presque réussir à le faire tomber dans ta fange pendant quelques temps...

— Ce que tu peux être _condescendant_! soupira le blond en mâchonnant un brin de paille.

— Tu vois ? Ça, c'est un mot que tu ne connaissais pas, la première fois, par exemple… souligna Kranakar avec un sourire impatienté.

Jon le regarda de travers. Il sentait confusément qu'il avait raison, d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer.

— Et alors quoi ?

— Et alors, je tenais à ce que tu saches qu'un type bien va venir, un beau jour. Et malgré tous les efforts que tu vas faire pour pervertir ce petit gars, il va le sauver. Il lui montrera un destin différent auquel tu auras tenté de le soustraire, par pur égoïsme et à cause de ta morbidité. Et d'un claquement de doigts, il va échapper à ton influence. Tu vas très mal le prendre bien sûr, mais c'est la meilleure chose qui pourra jamais t'arriver.

Jon arqua un sourcil avec une moue narquoise, il répondit en secouant la tête avec une vague incrédulité :

— Ben mon pauvre vieux, surtout n'essaie pas de te reconvertir comme commercial… T'es le pire vendeur de salades que j'ai jamais croisé…

— C'est ça marre-toi, mais tu vas déchanter. Je suis pourtant venu t'avertir d'une chose. Plus tard, tu auras une occasion de payer toutes tes dettes envers lui. Une seule occasion. Et plus jamais elle ne se représentera de toute ta misérable vie. Une seule, étroite, toute petite, lucarne de temps et d'espace… C'est pas dans le protocole mais je veux que tu reviennes sur le mauvais choix que tu as prévu de faire.

— T'es pas hyper explicite comme mec. Tu sais ça, non ?

— Je vais l'être : un jour, alors qu'il sera très vieux et ne te fera plus bander du tout, tu vas le retrouver et il aura un truc important à te demander. Fais gaffe, parce qu'il formulera peut-être ça d'une façon très anodine... Ce jour-là, il aura besoin de pouvoir compter sur toi et tu voudras te barrer encore une fois parce que prendre un engagement, c'est au-dessus de tes forces. Et bien, imprime-toi ça : si tu refuses ce qu'il te demandera, je te retrouverai et avec ce couteau, je te découperai la peau lentement, c'est vu ?

— Comment ça me barrer encore une fois ? releva Hart.

— Pose pas de questions sur ton avenir, trouduc. Tu comprendras quand tu rouvriras les yeux.

— Eh bah ! argumenta le jeune agent. Je sais pas ce que t'as fumé, mais t'en tiens une bonne. Je dors pas là, tu me parles[1]…

Krana se passa une paume fatiguée sur le visage et secoua la tête.

— N'oublie pas : tu effaceras toutes tes ardoises, si tu lui dis _oui_.

— Mais il va me demander quoi ?

— Quelque chose dont tu ne voudras pour rien au monde, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle…

Le vétéran plia son coude gauche et un bracelet de téléportation se matérialisa avec des effets lumineux bleutés qui le firent presque saliver d'envie. Ce matos de dingue qu'il trimballait ! Krana programma des coordonnées sur le joyau technologique et, sous ses yeux avides, se zappa instantanément dans un faible halo de lumière blanche avec un petit grésillement…

.°.

Le bleu arriva précipitamment en courant dans la grange restée béante, pour trouver juste le prisonnier numéro 17 les yeux rêveurs, seulement éclairé par une petite pochette gel torche, assis sur son carré de paille. Krana avait disparu.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu un éclair blanc…

— Rien. Enfin, il s'est cassé après m'avoir passé un savon et menacé.

— Menacé ? Menacé pour quoi ? Tu tiens à peine debout. Une simple pichenette et tu t'écroules.

Même si c'était vrai, ça ne faisait jamais plaisir d'entendre ce genre de choses. Encore que si dans la pichenette, il voulait bien s'écrouler à côté de lui…

— J'ai l'impression que… d'une certaine façon, il s'en faisait pour toi.

— C'est bizarre, parce qu'il m'a assuré que tout allait bien se passer et que j'allais m'en sortir…

— Mh-mh… fit Jon en acquiesçant l'air ostensiblement dubitatif. Tu sais comment sont les vieux agents… Ah non, c'est vrai, tu sais pas encore. Bah, je vais te le dire. Ils font chier à prendre l'air important pour se faire mousser, à déblatérer des trucs sans queue ni tête que bien sûr « tu peux pas comprendre », et qu'ils ne sont pas « autorisés à t'en dire plus », parce qu'ils « connaissent ton futur », et bla bla bla… termina-t-il avec un geste obscène. Là, c'était bien le genre.

Le nouveau s'assit près de lui sur le ballot de paille avec une mine soucieuse et sérieuse.

— Et alors Kridivine, avec ta looongue expérience de terrain, t'as pas réussi à décrypter un truc utile dans tout ce fatras ?

— Et bah… p'têt bien. Mais je ne sais pas si ce serait cool de te le dire… du coup. Parmi ses menaces, il y avait quand même celle de me découper l'épiderme au couteau si j'étais pas sympa avec toi…

— Ah bon ? Parce que toi tu pourrais prévoir de pas être sympa, avec le mec qui a sorti tes miches galeuses de ce trou puant, où t'aurais dû crever la gueule ouverte dans les trois jours ?

— Retire « galeuses » tout de suite…

Le bleu ricana en sourdine derrière son sourire à tomber, qui allumait comme un soleil dans la grange.

— Je pensais plutôt que t'aurais réagi à « crevé dans les trois jours »… Moi je dis qu'il faut se serrer les coudes. Répète-moi ce qu'il t'a dit sur le futur. J'ai l'habitude de discuter avec lui et, si ça se trouve, je comprendrai une allusion voilée…

Jon secoua la tête avec hésitation, mi-figue mi-raisin, mais trop visiblement pour que l'autre en soit dupe.

— Je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise. Il a été très… franc.

— Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il te reproche ?

— Oui, il dit que je suis un connard vicié qui aime la fange.

— Ah bah, tu vois, là moi je peux décrypter que t'as encore tes chances de gagner son respect. Mais ça lui arracherait la gueule de te le dire… Quand il m'a trouvé la première fois, j'étais tout môme, dix ans, par là. Je le savais pas, mais c'était une fille à ce moment. Et non, ça se voyait pas à cause de son costume. J'avais essayé de lui faire les poches et il m'a foutu une baffe qui m'a dévissé la tête, disant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec, je cite, « un merdaillon souffreteux tellement lent qu'il se ferait tuer s'il tombait face à un assassin professionnel ». Et j'avais son couteau dans les côtes.

Jaxx souriait largement à ce souvenir, comme s'il le trouvait excellent.

— Et tu t'es pas pissé dessus ?! Ouh, je suis impressionné, Boeshane…

— Je sais que tu l'es. Et non, j'ai trouvé ça hyper _cool_ … Je l'ai collé au train pendant trois jours avec l'espoir qu'il m'apprenne le coup du couteau…

— Et… il l'a fait finalement ?

— Pas tout de suite. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait rien m'enseigner tant que je n'aurais pas une meilleure coordination de mes gestes. Il s'est barré en me ligotant à un poteau avec un son couteau posé pas loin. Il a ajouté qu'il reviendrait dans deux ans et qu'il espérait que je trouverais un moyen de me libérer bien avant. Et d'apprendre à me coordonner.

Le bleu sourit et puis se leva pour se diriger vers la porte de la grange restée grande ouverte.

— Hey ! protesta Jon toujours fasciné. Pars pas sans me dire la fin de l'histoire ! Tu vas où ?

— Éteindre le feu, ça sert à rien si on n'est pas devant…

— Déconne pas. Dis-moi comment tu t'en es sorti au moins !

Le jeune Jack grimaça en fronçant le nez, rougissant un peu, légèrement mal à l'aise – ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant, si c'était possible.

— J'ai triché, avoua-t-il. Enfin je crois. J'imagine qu'il voulait que je trouve un moyen de me contorsionner pour attraper le couteau et me libérer…

— Et t'as fait quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'avais dix ans !… J'ai… sangloté de tout mon cœur qu'un fou m'avait attaché là et la première femme qui est passée dans le coin s'est précipitée pour me délivrer à l'aide du couteau obligeamment laissé... Quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi, j'ai fait mon regard coupable (deux battements de cils, un peu d'embarras, la voix qui tremble) en ne disant que la vérité : que j'avais essayé de le voler parce que j'avais faim – et qu'elle sentait merveilleusement bon la tarte… Ce qui était très exactement la pure vérité ! Les gens pensent toujours qu'on obtient tout ce qu'on veut avec des mensonges, mais ils n'ont jamais essayé le pouvoir de la vérité. Aucun effort à faire et... un maximum de résultats ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Et après, je suis devenu laveur de carreaux sur les buildings…

Jaxx s'était éloigné et il le vit étouffer le feu, finir de l'achever à coup de talons, avant de disperser les traces. Il jetait des coups d'œil vers le ciel, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment que les drones ne pourraient pas les retrouver ici.

Quand il le vit revenir vers la grange, dans la pâle clarté surréelle de la nuit tombée, l'estomac de Jon se contracta violemment parce que pendant un bref instant, il venait de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Kranakar, et que ce grand cowboy magnifique, un jour serait à lui. Qu'une autre nuit comme celle-là, il se coucherait près de lui, et qu'il le prendrait dans ses bras… Et parce qu'ils l'auraient déjà fait des dizaines de fois, ses mains courraient sur sa peau là où elles savaient qu'il aimait ça…

 _Et alors, il le ferait pleurer d'extase et…_

.°.

* * *

[1] NDLA : dans la fic d'origine, ces événements sont des rêves ultra réalistes obtenus par stimulation artificielle des souvenirs. Donc John dort et ledit Kranakar influence son rêve volontairement pour servir ses propres dessins dans le devenir de l'Agence Temporelle.


	5. C5 : First date

**CHAPITRE V : First date**

Dans la fic originale, Jack devenu Face de Boe tente de retrouver ses souvenirs à demi effacés du retour à l'Agence après sa première mission, en consultant ceux d'un ancien membre de l'équipe médicale.

Divergence du canon pour expliquer les raisons de la malfaisance ultérieure de Hart et mini crossover avec l'incorporation d'un personnage de Star Trek.

.°.

PHLOX [1]

 _Remlan, camp de formation de l'Académie Temporelle, 2148_

Debout près du lit de son dernier patient, un dénommé Jonas Hartshorne, le médecin de garde du service médical de l'Agence Temporelle reposa son dossier. Son malade était un humain au poil particulièrement clair, présentant de très sérieuses contusions. Si sérieuses en fait, qu'il avait dû être placé en coma artificiel pour lui permettre de récupérer un peu. D'après ce qu'il lisait, son état n'était pas consécutif à un seul et même accident. Il était déjà rentré de mission grièvement blessé quelques jours plus tôt et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il s'était trouvé pris dans une rixe qui avait mal tourné.

Le docteur Phlox serra un peu les mâchoires de dépit et de dégoût. La philosophie de ces êtres lui paraissait dure à cerner. On lui avait expliqué que cet homme avait été fait prisonnier et qu'il avait parlé pendant qu'on l'avait torturé. Il soupçonnait que c'était pour ça que les agents du Service Temporel l'avaient laissé se faire cogner par la suite. Apparemment, la règle tacite était qu'ils étaient censés mourir s'ils étaient pris, et pas livrer des informations précieuses qui mettraient les missions des autres en péril…

Pourtant, en parcourant le dossier, quelque chose avait accentué son malaise général. Sous son évaluation psychologique, la mention de son confrère spécialiste de la psyché humaine était sans appel : « Reconditionnement »…

Phlox était un jeune médecin et il voulait bien avouer que c'était son premier poste. Qu'il l'avait accepté pour avoir l'occasion de quitter quelques temps Dénobula et de visiter l'univers pour exercer la xénobiologie sur le terrain. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là, mais ce qu'il constatait ici ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait trouver une meilleure place. Sur le plan technique certes, ces agents temporels se faisaient d'immondes blessures toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres et il était sûr de ne jamais voir ça ailleurs. Mais l'ambiance et l'esprit ne lui convenaient pas. Il aurait aimé quelque chose de plus fraternel et plus idéaliste. Un environnement à taille humaine, une petite unité par exemple, ça aurait été bien…

Ce malheureux, qui gisait là inconscient, avait l'air d'avoir tout de même au moins un visiteur assidu et le seul fait de le constater lui remontait un peu le moral. Tous n'étaient peut-être pas aussi mauvais. Aussi indifférents au sort d'un de leurs camarades. Il le voyait attendre à travers la fenêtre intérieure de la chambre qui donnait sur le couloir de service. C'était un humain mystérieux, grand, au poil brun, un jeune sûrement. Peut-être timide car il ne s'approchait pas et ne posait aucune question. Bien qu'il portât la tenue grise réglementaire des recrues, avec de grosses chaussures tout terrain, sa tête ne lui disait rien. Quand il avait cherché à s'informer sur son compte auprès des infirmiers, on lui avait confirmé que c'était un nouveau.

Sortant de la chambre du malade, il se dirigea vers lui et l'apostropha aimablement pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Avec la tête qu'il avait, Phlox avait l'habitude d'être prudent.

— Bonjour, dit-il, je suis le docteur Phlox. Ce patient serait sûrement content de savoir qu'il a de la visite mais il ne va pas se réveiller aujourd'hui. Son état est… critique.

Le jeune humain posa ses iris bleus sur lui, paraissant le détailler avec intérêt et curiosité. Comment lui en vouloir ? Qui aurait pu avoir déjà rencontré un Dénobulien dans ce quadrant paumé de l'univers ?

— Il peut mourir ? demanda le jeune humain.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… soupira-t-il.

L'autre le regarda d'un air méfiant en demandant, le sourcil froncé :

— Et ça… fait longtemps que vous êtes médecin ?

L'interpelé ne put retenir un bref petit gloussement qu'il maîtrisa bien vite. Il adorait l'esprit et l'humour des humains, qui rendait parfois son travail avec eux moins pénible.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Ce patient pourra très certainement se remettre de ses blessures s'il est convenablement soigné car il est jeune et résistant.

— Mais… ? poursuivit le visiteur avec un coup d'œil nerveux.

— Mais la Direction ne donnera sans doute pas son accord pour une guérison totale parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de le garder dans les effectifs.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il va être mis à pied ou quelque chose comme ça ?

— Non, dès qu'il ira suffisamment mieux, il sera débriefé et… rendu à la vie civile. Sa dernière évaluation psychologique exclut qu'il puisse encore faire partie du service actif.

Les épaules de son interlocuteur s'affaissèrent un peu, il baissait la tête et avait l'air si mal à l'aise que Phlox ne put s'empêcher de lui tapoter l'épaule. On lui avait dit qu'exécuté correctement, le geste véhiculait une forme de compassion et était perçu comme un réconfort tacite. Mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention.

— C'est de ma faute… murmura-t-il seulement.

— Ne croyez pas ça. Hartshorne était dans le collimateur depuis déjà six mois. Il a été recruté à une période où l'on manquait d'effectifs et où les critères avaient dû être abaissés… Physiquement, c'était une bonne recrue, très capable, mais psychologiquement, il était trop… tangent. Il faut être solide pour résister à ce mode de vie foncièrement délétère. Deux agents sont déjà morts à cause de lui, et le dernier…

— Kranakar. Je connaissais.

— La Direction est furieuse d'avoir perdu un agent tel que lui par sa faute. Ajoutez ça au fait que son comportement excessif n'est pas très apprécié, que ses résultats sont aléatoires, et que son sens de la discipline ne va pas en s'améliorant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis… Il va être reconditionné.

— Reconditionné ?

Embarrassé par la formule, le médecin baissa un instant les paupières sur ses pâles yeux bleus trop clairs, n'offrant à Jaxx que la vue sur les protubérantes excroissances osseuses colorées qui encadraient tout le haut de son visage, par ailleurs assez jovial et sympathique. Un atout dans sa profession.

— Lavage de cerveau « à l'arrache » – comme vous dites ici. Il aura de la chance s'il ne perd pas la moitié de ses capacités mentales dans l'opération. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils veulent parce qu'ils estiment qu'il serait moins dangereux s'il était débile… En tous cas, le reconditionnement effacera tous les souvenirs de son service actif et hélas de son entraînement. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas eu le temps de trop s'identifier à ses missions.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont le décérébrer et le jeter à la poubelle !?

Pendant un moment navrant, seul le bip du moniteur près du lit du malade lui répondit. Phlox déglutit.

— Je ne l'aurais pas formulé en des termes aussi expressifs, mais oui c'est à peu près ça… Je suis désolé, c'était votre ami ?

— Non. Non. Je le connais à peine. Mais… c'est moi qui suis allé le tirer du guêpier de sa dernière mission.

— Ah, alors c'est vous le nouveau héros dont tout le monde parle…

Le jeune agent le regarda d'une façon terrible qui marqua profondément le jeune médecin. Quel regard ! L'humain serrait fort le rebord de la baie vitrée au point d'en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire par les bruits de couloirs, sa réputation naissante n'était pourtant pas usurpée. Ce n'était qu'un aspirant en formation depuis peu et tutoré par un agent expérimenté. Ils étaient partis tous deux, le jeune en soutien logistique, le vieux en première ligne, comme il se doit. Et puis, quelque chose avait dû mal tourner. Pourtant le novice avait refusé de rentrer et avait convaincu ses chefs de le laisser finir, avant de brillamment réussir à reprendre la mission d'extraction de son mentor et à récupérer Hartshorne vivant. Ce genre d'exploit n'arrivait pas tous les jours et il était bien placé pour savoir que ça ne se passait pas sans bobo ni casse…

— C'est de ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé là. Qu'il se soit fait tabasser, je veux dire.

— Quoi c'est vous qui avez demandé aux autres de le faire ? s'enquit Phlox d'un ton qui disait assez qu'il n'y croyait pas.

— En fait… oui. D'une certaine façon.

Phlox se sentit perplexe. Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait été autant au contact de ce sentiment que depuis qu'il avait quitté son monde.

— Si vous voulez apprendre à gérer votre culpabilité – ce que je vous conseille – je peux vous adresser à mon collègue psychologue qui s'occupera de…

— Je ne veux pas parler de ça à quiconque… C'est trop gênant.

Le jeune médecin haussa des sourcils déjà naturellement très arqués. Il connaissait mal la psychologie humaine et de fait, la réaction de son interlocuteur, à cette minute, ne lui apparaissait pas très cohérente. Sans doute aurait-il pourtant sûrement eu besoin de parler au spécialiste qu'il refusait de voir… Pour Phlox, le bon sens était forcément de s'adresser à quelqu'un de compétent quand on avait un problème, peu importait lequel... Mais il butait sur ce qui pouvait être considéré comme « gênant » et pourquoi.

Le Dénobulien avait appris que les humains étaient volontiers violents entre eux. Particulièrement ceux qui travaillaient dans ce métier ! Il avait parfois le sentiment que se taper dessus était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de communiquer… Ceux de ce coin étaient sûrement assez sommaires.

— Vous savez, dit-il avec un petit sourire gentil, pour moi les humains sont fascinants et difficiles à comprendre. Et on m'a fait souvent remarquer que je ne savais pas très bien ce qui était gênant et ce qui ne l'était pas… Je commets pas mal de gaffes. Donc je crois que si vous voyiez quelqu'un qui connait bien vos codes humains, ça pourrait forcément vous aider. Je suppose que si vous en vouliez à mon patient, c'est parce qu'il a causé la mort de votre mentor ?

Le jeune homme se recula d'un pas, baissa la tête et fourra ses poings dans les poches.

— On va dire que ce sera une excellente base pour la version officielle…

Le jeune médecin balançait intérieurement sur la conduite à tenir. Il trouvait ce jeune homme émouvant. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air encore aussi méchant et ravagé que les autres…

— Écoutez, j'ai fini mon service depuis cinq minutes. Vous voudriez en parler devant un… euh… breuvage ou un repas ? Je ne saurai sans doute pas vous conseiller mais je peux écouter… proposa-t-il.

Il sut qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision en voyant un indéniable soulagement se peindre sur les traits du visiteur.

.°.

Phlox l'avait conduit hors du complexe local de l'UTA, dans une sorte de petite cantine « mexicaine » (quoi que ce fût) qui ne payait pas de mine mais où il appréciait énormément de découvrir la vieille cuisine humaine. La pièce jaune et rouge où ils se trouvaient, produisait un agréable ronron fait de conversations modérées, d'apparente satisfaction des convives et des allées et venues des deux ou trois serveurs.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés, le médecin avait pu observer un phénomène formidable : tous les yeux s'étaient braqués sur eux – enfin plutôt vers son camarade – et la seule serveuse avait battu ses collègues de vitesse pour venir prendre leur commande à une allure fulgurante. Son sourire était presque aussi large que le sien propre, et ce n'était pas vaine parole car les Dénobuliens pouvaient avoir un sourire très perturbant pour les autres races. Il observa son manège avec le plus grand intérêt et aussi la réaction de son convive humain. Ce dernier avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise et heureux de l'attention qu'il suscitait.

Une fois qu'on leur eut servi dans de belles assiettes rouges un plat de viande en ragoût avec quelques petits légumes inconnus de lui mais qu'il trouvait merveilleux, une fois qu'il eut pris la première gorgée d'une boisson rouge fraîche et fruitée, et que la douce chaleur du repas chaud avait commencé à réchauffer leurs membres, Phlox avait mis un terme à leur silence jamais pesant, car son vis-à-vis avait l'air d'aimer manger aussi et d'apprécier ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

— Comment saviez-vous que j'aurais si faim finalement ? demanda le jeune homme en sauçant son assiette avec un petit morceau de truc spongieux appelé « pain »…

— Si vous vous inquiétez, peut-être que vous ne mangez pas ?

— S'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas courir le bruit que je m'inquiète pour lui !…

— Vous êtes venu chaque jour… souligna le praticien avec bon sens.

L'agent frais émoulu ne répondit rien, semblant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Peut-être se méfiait-il de lui ? Phlox décida d'être clair :

— Avez-vous envie alors de raconter pourquoi vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, avec autant de constance ?

L'humain prit son temps pour répondre. Il évitait un peu son regard mais un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

— Il est bizarre mais il est amusant, soupira-t-il en inclinant la tête. Et il a l'air d'être remarquablement poissard aussi. Il me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu.

Phlox stoppa le mouvement de sa fourchette qu'il garda en l'air pour demander :

— Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'un humain peut trouver de bizarre à un autre humain. Pour moi, c'est juste votre façon d'être, mais comment vous discriminez m'intéresse…

La serveuse au grand sourire et au regard fiévreux revint les interrompre et le médecin eut soudain l'impression qu'il venait de perdre l'homme, tant il avait l'air concentré et fasciné par la femelle qui se penchait près de lui. Touchant sans arrêt son épaule avec ses protubérances mammaires pendant l'opération, elle lui détaillait toute la carte des desserts… La recrue la laissa faire sans chercher ni à l'interrompre ni à la brusquer pour la faire partir enfin. Elle les laissa choisir, en s'en allant à regret.

— Je suis tout ouïe. Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est de votre faute s'il s'est fait passer à tabac ?

— Du moins la seconde fois, convint le jeune homme en faisant mine de se concentrer sur le menu. En fait, il m'avait invité à sortir prendre une bière dès qu'il avait pu remarcher un peu mieux. Il tenait à me la payer, soi-disant parce que je lui avais sauvé la vie. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il revenait à la charge et j'avais réussi à décliner deux autres invitations… Si je voulais refuser encore, il aurait fallu que nous ayons la conversation que je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'avoir devant témoins…

— A propos de quoi ? demanda Phlox en enfournant une dernière cuillerée de haricots.

— Hum, comment est-ce que je vais dire ça ? J'ai comme l'impression que je lui plais beaucoup.

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête de côté pensivement, tout en prenant une gorgée de vin.

— J'ai l'impression que vous plaisez beaucoup à un tas de monde… Bien sûr, je ne suis pas éminemment objectif en ce qui concerne les critères de séduction humains, car honnêtement de mon point de vue, vous avez tous des têtes d'ahuris, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire, mais je suis médecin et observateur…

Jaxx l'imita, avec un petit rire amusé pas du tout vexé, ce qui encouragea l'autre à poursuivre.

— Le rapport dit qu'il y a eu une rixe entre lui et une escouade de l'Obédience Papale…. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Hartshorne et moi sommes allés prendre ce verre en dehors de la ville, dans un petit bar fréquenté par les militaires. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez… C'est à une demi-heure à pied, pas plus, sur la grande route… Au début, tout s'était bien passé. Nous avons un peu reparlé de l'évasion et descendu pas mal de verres en jouant à qui allait s'effondrer le premier. Il était mal tombé avec moi… mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Et puis, une petite unité d'une dizaine de soldats est entrée, et comme il y avait des femmes dans le lot, je suis allé leur faire un peu la conversation. Il n'y a vraiment pas assez de présences féminines dans ce coin, si vous voulez mon avis… J'avoue qu'à partir de là, je ne me suis plus trop préoccupé de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me dire qu'il rentrait à la base. Il avait l'air ivre et grincheux. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait tenir debout et comment il comptait s'y prendre dans un aussi sale état... Et c'est là qu'un des types de l'Obédience a sorti tout fort que c'était bien l'état naturel, je cite, de tous ces connards du Service Temporel, qui n'étaient qu'une bande de frimeurs arrogants…

En toute honnêteté, je pense que cette remarque s'adressait plutôt à moi, car j'imagine qu'ils n'étaient pas très contents de voir une de leurs délicieuses quartiers-maîtres sur mes genoux, pendant que l'autre lieutenant vraiment mignonne m'embrassait avec sans doute un peu trop d'enthousiasme… Enfin… Je n'aurais pas été d'avis de donner suite car ils étaient seulement jaloux, mais Jon a eu le malheur de dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas, tout en ajoutant qu'entre leurs gueules et les nôtres, ils pouvaient toujours courir pour espérer avoir une touche de toute la soirée…

Mystérieusement, le jeune homme sourit largement à cette évocation, comme si c'était pour lui un bon moment à se remémorer, mais Phlox s'abstint de l'interrompre puisqu'il avait l'air lancé.

— Évidemment, le planton de l'Obédience l'a mal pris, surtout quand les femmes ont approuvé. Mais comme il n'a pas osé taper sur ses collègues féminines, il s'en est pris à Jonas qui avait l'air de n'attendre que ça. Il est dingue, ce mec, mais j'adore comme il se bat !... Bref. Le truc a dégénéré en pugilat généralisé et pendant dix bonnes minutes, on s'est vraiment bien amusés. Les filles n'étaient pas en reste…

— Hum, vous avez des divertissements vraiment très étranges… Mais continuez…

— Et bien… Le patron du bar, lui, était contre ! Il nous a identifiés comme les fauteurs de trouble, nous a foutus dehors et on s'est retrouvés sur le bitume… Nous étions sans doute trop saouls pour faire autre chose que rire stupidement pendant deux minutes. Après, il nous est apparu qu'aucun des deux taxis ne voulait nous embarquer, en ayant sans doute peur qu'on vomisse dedans et nous avons donc décidé qu'il fallait rentrer à pied... Il m'a assuré que c'était faisable mais au bout de dix mètres, il titubait sec. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là sur le bord de la route, il était déjà à moitié brisé par le séjour à la prison, alors si ce crétin se faisait rouler dessus pendant qu'il était inconscient, il allait y rester…

— Comment ça se fait que l'alcool ne vous saoule pas ? s'enquit Phlox. En général, c'est un effet secondaire attesté chez votre race…

— J'en ai moins bu que lui d'une part, et d'autre part Kranakar m'a appris qu'il valait mieux rester conscient et feindre l'ébriété… admit-il avec un sourire. Je sais que les premiers mois d'un jeune agent sont difficiles et que les autres se montrent parfois… euh… retors. J'avoue que j'étais sur mes gardes.

.

JAXX

Jaxx se revit sous le ciel nocturne de Remlan, en train de le porter à moitié pour le traîner vers un carré d'herbe pitoyablement jaunie où la plupart des véhicules légers étaient garés. Il sentait encore le bras solide que Jon avait passé autour de sa taille, soupçonnant vaguement qu'il faisait tout aussi semblant d'être ivre que lui, rien que pour avoir un prétexte pour être en contact physique direct… Il n'avait plus du tout l'air renfrogné.

— Mon objectif était d'essayer de le caser dans un quatre-roues pour qu'il y cuve tranquille, reprit-il. Je venais à peine de le poser contre la portière quand j'ai entendu les gars de l'Obédience ressortir du bar. Et manifestement, ils nous cherchaient…

Avec une légère pointe de sarcasme, Phlox pointa le bout de sa cuiller vers lui, décrétant que c'était palpitant et qu'il était un raconteur hors pair. Le jeune humain brun se recula sur sa chaise et demanda avec un peu de surprise :

— Je vous ennuie avec mes histoires ?

— Absolument pas, répondit Phlox. Mais vu l'état de l'agent Hartshorne, je « devine » qu'ils vous ont trouvés… Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il vous suffisait de rester cachés un instant…

— Bah, c'était mon plan, figurez-vous… J'ai fauché les jambes de l'ivrogne à côté de moi pour qu'on reste au niveau du sol où nous aurions été un peu masqués par les herbes hautes. Les soldats étaient en train de décider de quadriller le secteur par petits groupes de deux et les filles disaient que si elles nous trouvaient les premières, elles avaient la ferme intention de reprendre là où elles en étaient restées – ce qui était, je le reconnais, très réconfortant...

Le docteur Phlox reposa ses couverts dans son assiette et repoussa un peu celle-ci pour croiser ses bras sur la table dans une posture attentive et légèrement amusée dont il sentait qu'elle déstabilisait un peu son vis-à-vis.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

— Rien, je vous assure. C'est la tête que font tous les gens de mon peuple quand ils écoutent attentivement, mentit-il…

— Faites quand même gaffe, vous pourriez déclencher quelques malentendus avec ça…

— Je sais, soupira le Dénobulien comiquement. Et alors ?

— Et alors cet imbécile fini, plutôt que de se la fermer, a commencé à rire et à me demander pourquoi on se cachait. Et à dire qu'à nous deux, on pouvait facilement les avoir, vu qu'on avait des ralentisseurs et pas eux. En fait, c'était faux, moi je n'ai pas encore l'équipement standard – je ne le recevrai que la semaine prochaine… Je lui ai dit de se taire plusieurs fois et que s'il ne la bouclait pas, j'allais l'assommer…

Jaxx regardait l'alien au visage étrange face à lui qui l'écoutait posément. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer la suite ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une formulation qui convienne.

Quand ils s'étaient trouvés côte à côte dans l'herbe, Jonas avait commencé à le provoquer pour le faire réagir et il s'était senti pris entre deux feux. L'autre s'était collé contre lui et avait murmuré dans un total abandon, parfaitement inapproprié, qu'il n'avait qu'un seul autre moyen de le faire taire en occupant ses lèvres mais qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas le cran.

Les soldats allaient leur tomber dessus sous peu, et d'après la façon dont ils fouillaient méthodiquement le coin, c'était une question de minutes. Si une première équipe les manquait, forcément une seconde les cueillerait.

— Embrasse-moi, Boeshane, comme tu embrassais cette garce tout à l'heure… avait-il dit avec un sourire troublant.

— Hartshorne, t'es saoul et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, avait-il chuchoté.

— Oh si je sais… Ton pote Krana venait du futur et il m'a dit que je t'aurai.

— Dans tes rêves.

— Oh que oui, dans tous mes rêves, avait-il murmuré en hasardant ses mains sur lui.

Il l'avait rembarré sèchement en le repoussant.

— Je te préviens : tu me touches les fesses encore une fois et c'est moi qui te livre à eux ! Lâche-moi un peu ! souffla-t-il furieux comme il entendait les soldats approcher.

.

Le médecin de garde le regardait avec un sourcil haussé. Il était resté silencieux quand le raconteur jusque-là prolixe, avait sombré dans un brusque mutisme dont il ne prit conscience que quand lui-même demanda :

— Vous l'avez assommé parce ce que vous ne saviez pas comment gérer qu'il vous faisait ouvertement des avances, au pire moment qui soit ?

— Vous le saviez ?

— Non. Je m'en doutais seulement.

— En plus, ça n'a servi à rien, soupira le jeune agent. Nous nous sommes battus parce qu'il voulait m'embrasser et que je n'étais pas d'accord. Les autres soldats sont arrivés à cause du raffut, ont semble-t-il compris la situation et nous ont séparés. Et quand ils ont pris Jon à part, ils l'ont roué à coups de poings et de coups de bottes avant de le laisser là par terre. Il ne bougeait plus. Oh Seigneur ! J'ai cru qu'il était mort et que j'avais fait tout ça pour rien…

Jaxx ferma les yeux tant la scène était nette dans son souvenir.

Le parking était désert au cœur de la nuit. Il s'était traîné à genoux à côté du corps, et avait fébrilement cherché un pouls au poignet puis à la carotide car il ne sentait presque pas de pulsation. La main de Jon avait frémi dans la sienne.

— On ne me tue pas comme ça, avait-il murmuré dans un souffle à peine audible.

Un immense soulagement l'avait saisi.

Et après, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait soulevé un peu Hartshorne du sol et ce dernier avait gémi de douleur. Puis il l'avait serré dans ses bras et approché ses lèvres des siennes. Il avait le souffle court et la bouche séchée par un trac galopant, en se demandant s'il arriverait à le faire avant que l'autre ne meure entre ses bras.

Des années plus tôt, son père était mort aussi comme ça. Plus jamais il ne voulait ressentir ça. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité qu'il y avait à serrer quelqu'un contre soi dont la vie le quittait quand même, et de ne rien pouvoir faire. L'idée qu'aucune de ses prières ne pouvait l'empêcher de mourir...

Puis l'horripilant titulaire avait ouvert une paupière tuméfiée sur lui, un coin de lèvre fendue s'était incurvé et il avait dit difficilement :

— Bel effort, Boeshane, j'apprécie mais…

Une seconde après, Jaxx avait impulsivement posé sa bouche sur la sienne, lui clouant enfin le bec. Capturant ses lèvres, forçant leur barrage, il avait exploré sa bouche lentement et délibérément. De surprise, Jon s'était détendu aussitôt. En fait, il en avait oublié son corps brisé, se sentant flotter sous la triple ivresse de l'alcool, de la douleur et de ce baiser auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Ou plus. Il s'écarta un peu juste le temps murmurer, le souffle court :

— Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Tu peux recommencer ça quand tu veux...

Un peu sonné, Jaxx s'était pourtant figé en silence, les yeux fermés au-dessus de lui, plus immobile qu'une statue et ne donnant aucun indice de ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa caboche. Quand il les rouvrit, ses prunelles ardentes brillaient dans la faible lumière du parking déserté. Et le sentiment que Jon avait pu y lire n'était pas du tout celui qu'il espérait susciter.

.°.

* * *

[1] _Le Docteur Phlox sera ultérieurement plus connu comme médecin de bord sur l'USS Enterprise NX-01, servant sous les ordres du Capitaine Archer (série Star Trek Enterprise)._


	6. C6 : Ex-Agents Temporels

**CHAPITRE VI : Ex-Agents Temporels**

Un Jack bien plus âgé mais toujours entier, passe récupérer John dans un aéroport, et se souvient de la façon dont ils ont quitté l'Agence suite aux événements relatés au chapitre précédent.

.

JACK HARKNESS

Quand il le revit là debout devant lui, les mains dans les poches, avec son petit sourire narquois à la bouche et son air impatienté au fond des prunelles, le cœur de Jack se dilata d'aise, comme s'il pouvait enfin se détendre pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Pendant qu'un employé des douanes faisait sortir Hart de ce qu'ils baptisaient pudiquement la salle d'attente et qui avait une bonne tête de garde-à-vue, Jack signa les papiers nécessaires, fit tamponner ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Il plia les documents et les lui tendit pour qu'il les conserve avec lui, car il en aurait sûrement besoin pour circuler.

John les avait empochés les yeux mi-clos sans rien dire, même pas un merci. Mais son sourire avait été étrange et secret. Il n'avait pu le serrer contre lui que le temps d'une trop brève et démonstrative ultra virile accolade dont il s'était vite arraché parce qu'ils étaient sous les yeux moralisateurs des Velquashis bien-pensants. Juste le temps de sentir la trace ténue d'un parfum de femme. Laquelle ? se demandait Jack, dévoré de curiosité.

Quand ils étaient jeunes, il avait défié John de sortir avec des femmes – peut-être dans le fol espoir qu'en découvrant ce qu'il ratait, il lui ficherait un peu la paix… Jack était presque sûr que son insatiable admirateur n'avait accepté qu'en imaginant que c'était juste le prix à payer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : une nuit entière avec lui. Au bout du compte, son plan avait fini par fonctionner, mais avec des années de retard, par contre…

Dans les couloirs bondés de l'astroport, tout en louvoyant entre les usagers en direction des sorties, Jack hésitait. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni comment démarrer une conversation où il aurait eu l'air inquisiteur que John détestait. « T'étais où ? T'as fait quoi ?... ». Cet accord entre eux était établi de longue date. Même si cette règle plus ou moins tacite remontait à l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et incertains de leur avenir comme de leur longévité, elle ne semblait pas sujette à une quelconque réévaluation de la part de John.

.°.

Ne jamais tenir l'autre pour acquis.

Il se souvenait bien comme ça l'avait rassuré au début, quand il s'était trouvé aux prises avec cet homme si spécial qui le trouvait beau et qui le lui disait ouvertement. Jack reconnaissait qu'il avait eu du mal à le cerner, car il était capable de passer sans transition de la camaraderie la plus potache aux chicaneries fraternelles, des vannes féroces aux caresses les plus suaves et les plus osées. Tout avait été tellement enivrant avec lui à force de collectionner les premières fois.

Assez naïvement, de prime abord, Jack s'était d'abord dit qu'il ne pourrait que détester le contact d'un autre homme. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Jusqu'alors il n'avait eu aucun problème à coucher avec une femme, sans éprouver pour elle rien d'autre que du désir. Paradoxalement, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être physiquement attiré par lui, il avait réalisé qu'il avait pourtant envie de passer du temps avec, que ce soit pour parler, déjeuner ou pour s'entraîner. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait seul à l'époque dans cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait pourtant voulue et qu'il avait simplement besoin d'un ami.

Mais plus, il passait de temps avec lui, plus il percevait la souffrance latente de John en dépit de ses efforts pour la cacher. Peut-être aussi que le retentissement intérieur de cette première mission exaltante, dangereuse et folle, avait été trop fort. Il avait réalisé assez tôt qu'il avait des sentiments complexes pour cet homme sans doute forgés dans le creuset de la mort rodant sur leurs talons, et que c'était ces sentiments qui l'avaient poussé à accepter peu à peu son contact, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Avec le recul, il voyait combien c'était cette expérience-là qui avait nourri sa patience envers Ianto bien des années plus tard. Parce qu'un jour, il avait été à sa place. A la fois jeune, flatté de voir ce qu'il inspirait, effrayé par ses propres sentiments, chamboulé par ses sens qui semblaient se ficher complètement de savoir d'où venait le plaisir.

Jack était à peu près persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver chez John. Peut-être parce qu'il trouvait que ça ressemblait à un miracle improbable qu'on s'intéresse vraiment à un petit campagnard comme lui… Car si John se comportait généralement comme un parfait crétin avec tout le monde, la façon qu'il avait eue de lui faire sentir qu'il avait droit à un traitement de faveur, n'avait pas été le moindre des catalyseurs pour le jeune orphelin qu'il était toujours, quelque part au fond de lui. John lui avait toujours donné l'illusion qu'il lui montrait sinon son vrai visage, du moins un qu'il lui réservait tout spécialement.

.

C'était il y avait si longtemps maintenant. Précisément, la veille de son reconditionnement, précédant son départ effectif de l'Agence Temporelle. Interrogé sur les raisons de cette partialité, John s'en était justifié avec un bougonnement un peu gauche :

 _« Hey, tu as essayé de me sauver… En pure perte, mais je suppose que ça compte quand même. »_

John était persuadé que l'effacement de sa mémoire allait le tuer symboliquement. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'échapper à ce qui était prévu, et le futur ex-agent temporel lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'être un fugitif.

Le dernier soir, ils s'étaient isolés et réfugiés dans une alcôve nocturne assez grande pour deux. John avait niché sa tête sur son épaule reposant à moitié sur sa poitrine, un bras posé en travers. Leur dernière nuit, il voulait juste qu'ils la passent ainsi : simplement côte-à-côte. Peut-être craignait-il que Jack ne tente quelque chose de trop fou s'ils se quittaient sur une étreinte fiévreuse et désespérée.

 _« Je ne vais pas te le redire Boeshane, mais… si après tu me recroises un jour_ , lui avait-il fait promettre, _n'essaie rien. Ignore-moi, ça vaudra mieux. Le toubib m'a averti de ce que ça pouvait me faire, de ce que je pouvais devenir… Alors, s'il te plaît, si tu me revois : te pose pas de questions. Abrège mes souffrances et colle-moi juste la balle qui m'attend depuis Kridivine »._

Il se souvenait bien qu'il avait essayé de protester mais John lui avait d'autorité fermé la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, en continuant :

 _« Je pourrai peut-être me souvenir de toi, mais… je ne sais pas quelle forme ça prendra. On m'a dit que les souvenirs récents sont les premiers à partir dans la grande lessive tandis que ceux qui sont associés à des émotions fortes perdurent… Alors je ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner… Mais ces quelques semaines supplémentaires que tu m'as permis de vivre avec toi, je crois qu'elles te vaudront bien cinquante ans de crédit-karma »_ avait-il souri en hochant la tête comiquement pour essayer d'atténuer la solennité et la tristesse du moment. _« Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi. Personne n'a été assez fou et assez sûr de lui, pour me défier comme tu l'as fait et sur un plan aussi personnel… Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu plus de temps, toi et moi. Mais c'est comme ça, pas vrai ? Les meilleures choses ne durent jamais »._

Tout ça, c'était si vieux, pourquoi y repensait-il ?

Parce qu'il sentait cette odeur légère et florale sur lui qui lui rappelait les défis joueurs qu'ils se lançaient ?

Parce que ça lui rappelait fatalement les autres fois où il avait dû lui dire adieu ?

.

Ils étaient devenus amants peu de temps avant son reconditionnement. Bien que John ait su jouer la carte du temps qui manquait et de leur séparation imminente, Jack n'avait jamais regretté de s'être ouvert à celui qu'il était à ce moment-là.

Et sans doute que cela lui avait permis de tenir… face à ce qu'il était devenu après l'opération.

La première chose que Jack avait décidée quand il avait eu sa première perm' après des mois, ça avait été de ne surtout pas suivre le conseil de se tenir à l'écart et de se mettre à le rechercher. Oh, il avait prié maintes fois pour le retrouver. Un jour, il avait entendu cette phrase – peut-être même de la bouche du Docteur qui l'avait dite à Rose, la fois où ils avaient visité ensemble les ruines de Troie… – la tragédie, c'est quand les dieux exaucent vos prières inconséquentes.

Donc les dieux l'avaient exaucé et il avait retrouvé l'ex-agent sous le nom de John Hart. Si au moment de leur première rencontre il avait cru que ce serait difficile de se résoudre à l'aimer, ça n'avait été rien à côté de ce que lui avait réservé la seconde… Pourquoi s'était-il imposé de vivre ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté et tourné le dos à cette créature sauvage et en colère que le charcutage malpropre de son cerveau avait produite ?

Peu de temps après ça, il avait filé sa dem' de l'UTA et lui avait collé au train – souvent plus que littéralement d'ailleurs. Il aurait aimé être sûr que tout ça n'avait aucun rapport avec sa culpabilité persistante d'avoir lâché la main de son jeune frère pour courir plus vite pendant les bombardements de la Péninsule.

John n'avait pourtant pas grand-chose en commun avec Gray et ça s'était tristement vérifié par la suite. S'était-il juste dit dans un coin de sa petite tête que celui-là, il allait le sauver coûte que coûte ? Le fait qu'ils soient amants compliquait certes considérablement son schéma secret de rédemption purement fraternelle. Pour lui, Gray était Gray et John était John, ce qu'il ressentait pour les deux était différent quoique fort, et il avait voulu croire qu'il restait un espoir pour John…

.

Un idéal tellement naïf et si dangereux qui avait culminé pendant sa visite à Cardiff ! John ensauvagé ne fonctionnait plus qu'avec une logique viciée. Il n'avait eu aucun problème à tirer dans le ventre d'Owen, ni à empoisonner Gwen. Il n'avait pas hésité non plus à le balancer lui-même du haut d'un immeuble, ce qui lui avait valu de finir la colonne bousillée sur un malencontreux banc public.

Plus tard, alors qu'il découvrait que Jack Harkness était un homme difficile à tuer, John parvenait à lui dire qu'il l'aimait juste avant de le canarder à l'arme automatique…

Jack n'avait pas compris tout de suite qu'il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres déments de Gray qui avait barre sur lui et les moyens de le faire exploser instantanément s'il n'obéissait pas. Le bouquet ça avait été quand John avait été forcé de creuser une tombe et de l'y enterrer vivant.

Ce n'était pas la moitié d'une souffrance que de voir ces deux hommes-là ligués contre lui, le vouer à un enfer éternel. La revanche de Gray pour avoir été abandonné enfant et réduit en esclavage, c'était de l'enterrer sous Cardiff, à deux millénaires de là, tandis que l'amoncellement des sédiments le recouvriraient et empêcheraient qu'on le retrouve jamais.

Après la première pelletée de terre, pourtant, au moment où tout espoir l'avait déserté, celui qu'il avait aimé et voulu sauver, s'était permis à l'insu de Gray un minuscule acte délibéré de rébellion qu'il avait su déguiser pour que le petit frère fou ne se doute de rien… Il avait jeté sur lui une bague dont la pierre était très radioactive et l'avait fait passer pour un geste narquois et mauvais qui ajouterait encore à son inconfort. Gray n'y avait vu que du feu. A sa grande honte, Jack aussi. Ce n'est que des siècles plus tard, quand Torchwood l'avait sorti de terre, qu'il avait enfin compris ce que John avait tenté de faire pour lui.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
